Chance
by orindsvhlooh
Summary: when your given a chance don t ruin it... who knows it might be your last:D song from T.swift


White Horse

By: Camille Ryans

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ms. J.K Rowling and The song by Ms. Taylor Swift.

And my talent to write is owned by GOD_. I`m nothing..no one owns me…you…want to own me????`kidding___ by the way, this is for slythrn royalty,this revision is fo you:D

(My fourth revision)

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Here I am all alone in the dark, don't know what to do after all the things and sacrifices I've done for you I've given everything ….anything believing it was worth it…that you deserve it but still I don't know what to believe after all the things you've done to me…

**Say you're sorry that face of an angel**

**Comes out just when you need it to**

**As I paced back and forth all this time coz **

**I honestly believe in you**

Second, hours so many days passed, still don't know what to do, what to believe

How could I be so stupid believing you love me too…a stupid know-it-all mudblood.

**Holding on the days drag on**

**Stupid girl I should have known**

**I should have known**

Who am I for you to fight anyway? You have a pride to take care of, prestigious name to protect…you have everything, especially a pretty Astesia appropriate for you and everything and I'm….just nothing, an ambitious mudblood.

**I'm not a princess **

**This ain`t a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll **

**Sweep off your feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

I was so happy that day you told me that you love me…everyone was against it, even my best friends but, I just ignored them. They've told me you're just playing games, especially Ron, he told me that you're just fooling around...using me for political purposes, but I just can't help it, how you converted a simple garden to an enchanted and romantic place I ever wanted…an ideal feeling-revelation place would be, how you told me you love me by using the lines:

"whoever you are, whoever I am…whatever our blood is, pure or not… I know the beating of our heart is one, I love you Hermione"

and then you gave me a smile, a smile I was longing to see and you believed that I will fall for that? You're right. I hoped that you mean the words you uttered and as an excited girl, I replied coyly:

"you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those word to me Malfoy"

I wondered because you shook your head, the moment you heard the last word I said and you smiled again ,oh how I love that smile, but just wished that, that wasn't stained with lie...I know this time I should call you

"Draco…before it was just in my dreams…but now I know not…i..i love you too..oh maybe I'm just In my dream again…if am...please don't wake me up"

I ended anxiously ,slowly bowed my head frowning. You landed your hands on my shoulders, oh how I was longing for this moment to come, your skin to brush against mine…for a while or for just a split second.

"My dear Hermione, your not dreaming"

you said lovingly, grabbing my chin and kissing me sweetly and passionately. I know you're not my first kiss, but yours is different. No words can express how I loved that, but now, I shed more tear as I remember those things, things I don't know if their bitter or sweet, things I call memories.

**This ain`t Hollywood, this is a small town**

**I was dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

But I really don't know how to act after that revelation. At least I know that I'm happy that time, thinking that you're feeling that way towards me—that was according to what you said to me…but who cares? I was an excited girl that time who was longing for those words to be said by you, by the guy I loved. Everything was perfect, I keep on dreaming about good things especially that time you told me you love me and you keep telling me that, but once I asked you

"what if your father finds out?"

again you gave me a smile, the smile you gave me the night you said you love me then, you brushed your lips against mine.

"Don't think about those Hermione" you breathed deeply

"I love you I know it!!!" you stated forcefully, (as if I spilled a bottle of ink in your newly-finished 3-parchment-long essay), as we both heard a loud metallic sound echoed. You waded off to the dungeons heading to your potions class. I heard pansy's voice welcomed you, as you entered a curve but I just gradually ignored it, coz I have full trust in you.

**Baby I was naïve got lost in your eyes**

**And never really had a chance my mistake**

**I didn't know to be in love you need to fight**

**To have the upper hand, I had so many dreams **

**About you and me happy endings**

**Now I know**

During my transfiguration class, I believe--I was listening but can't help daydreaming. Good thing I answered Prof. McGonagall's question, that's why she wasn't worried why I was acting like that. I got bored so I opened my notebook to write down some notes but, I happen to open my notebook in the page where I copied your schedule. I copied it during the time when you were busy doing a divination essay, you now I couldn't help you, because I already dropped the subject for ancient runes, I was suppose to ask your permission but you were too busy to disturb.

I've notice that there's something wrong.

You're suppose to be in charms now but yet, you took the route leading to the dungeons, in Snape`s potions class. How could that be, you shifted schedules? I know you should not report to me everything but, at least mentioned it to inform me.

After my class, I rushed to the dungeons asking Prof. Snape if you attended his class, he replied coldly "No" I asked him several times with the same question for confirmation, and I suppose he was annoyed by me, so he just stated

"Miss Granger, how many times do I have to tell you, Mister Malfoy didn't attended my class fist period after lunch" I blinked and sighed

"Thank you sir" I said, there was nothing more I could say..I was already worried where you could be. Not being protective, selfish or anything but, Fear was already running in my veins, remembering Pansy welcomed you a while ago in a hidden curve. I didn't know what to do that time, so I decided to go to the library taking `my` route, for years now, at least I know a bit of some shortcuts. Walking in an empty hallway, I heard suspicious voices inside a broom shed

"Be quiet now…stay still…uh…wait you're so movy pans…" I heard a familiar voice commanded exhaustingly.

"Don't be so aggressive, boy" giggled a girl seductively. I don't want to disturb what they are doing, I want to respect their privacy, but later on the girl was already moaning your name

"Malfoy you're so…uh…wait!"

"I said don't move…SHIT!," Again, said the familiar voice of a boy furiously. They say there's no cureness for curiousness, and as of the moment curiousness is mixing with my blood that I can't stop it. Out of my senses, I bumped the door open. There, I found you half-naked with pansy.

How could you be so stupid for not locking the door?

Both of you stopped dead. I just starred at both of you, my face with no expression. I don't know what face to mask that time. I was feeling angry…furious, devastated, and disappointed and everything. I should've believed my friends …they were right about you. Why did I believe you in the first place? So I just said "sorry to disturb you" I bowed Japanese style.

"next time close the door…or care to put some silencing charm around," I added before slamming the door shut, running away…unnoticing the tears filling my eyes.

**That I'm not a princess **

**This ain`t a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll **

**Sweep off your feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain`t Hollywood, this is a small town**

**I was dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

Somehow I found the road blurry because of the tears filling eyes. I wasn't paying attention to anyone I bumped with; I just apologized to them without looking in their faces. when I happen to bumped a guy "I'm sorry" I apologized, typically without looking at him, wiping my tears in annoyance. I was suppose to continue running when he blocked, prisoning my shoulders in his arms. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked, I shuddered more hearing this familiar voice. I looked up, my theory was right; it's him... my beast friend and my best friend. "Ron" I sobbed as he hugged me

"it's alright…burst it out" he said comfortingly, as he caressed my hair deepening the hug. "Its alright…I'm here" he said pattering my back, handling a white handkerchief, my favorite color, he didn't know how I feel a bit relieved that time, at least relieved, but just a bit. "Don't worry…its alright …I'm here" He said again and again, leading me in the corner near the stained glass window, settling me in a rough cement there, he sat with me. "its alright Hermione" he tried to brush off some of my bushy hair covering my face, so that I can breathe comfortably; I've noticed ,for the first time, he wants me to feel comfortable…maybe because we're childhood friends. "I told you about him, he was just fooling around!" he said angrily, but meant to make me feel better. Afterwards, you came running around "Hermione?!—there you are" you ran towards me but, Ron blocked you, afraid that I will sob harder seeing your face. "Back off" you roared. "YOU back off" Ron said back furiously. You were pissed that you punched Ron hardly, causing Ron's nose to bleed. "RON!" I caught him, as he wiped the back of his hand, against his now, bloody-stained cheek. "How dare you!" I roared at you. "Hermione, I'm sorry…" you motioned to assist me in helping Ron to stand; I slapped your hand "we don't need your help" I snapped. "Hermione, I'm really sorry" your right knee touched the floor and the other was folded, where you landed your clasped hands begging for my forgiveness.

**And there you are on your knees**

**Beggin` for forgiveness**

**Beggin` for me**

How I wanted you to do that for me, Malfoy, but not asking for forgiveness because you betrayed me, fooled me just like what you did, but asking for my love, asking me I want to marry you, using the lines "will you marry me or will it be your honor to be my side for the rest of my life?" I was supposed to say *yes* but I remembered you were asking for forgiveness, not for my love so I just muttered "sorry. No" absent- mindedly, after glancing at Ron. "but—" you tried to interject, but I sadly stated "I gave you a chance Draco Malfoy but you…it was just wasted" I said almost a whisper, forcing to hide my tears, preventing my self from sobbing, as I slowly turned my back and walked away—followed by Ron.

**Just like I always wanted but **

**I`m Sooo sorry…..**

I noticed Ron stopped and said something to you "and Malfoy..next time when you're given a chance, don't ruin it.. Who knows maybe it's already your last" He winked. You just stood up flimsily as Ron keeps up with me, I stopped. Ron looked worried and asked "anything wrong mione?!?" I drew out my wand, (which was) pointed at his nose and landing my other free hand at his shoulder.

"what you doin`"

"don't move now,"

"but—"

"do you trust me?" he couldn't interject anything that time so he just uttered "go on" "Episkey" I uttered "aw,Ah" he bowed in his confusion but looked at me after, without any hesitation, I was confident that he's alright, so I just mouthed "scourgify" to him. "Perfect" he whispered as he touched his nose for testing. I then, continued walking, didn't even wait for his words of thank you.

**Cause I'm not a princess **

**This ain`t A fairytale **

**I'm gonna find someone **

**Someday who might actually **

**Treat me well **

**This is a big world **

**That was a small Town **

**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

After that I couldn't remember anything, if there was, maybe I don't want to remember, some things weren't vivid enough for me to remember. All I could remember is you standing in front of my wedding car, preventing me to enter and myself wearing a wedding gown, about to be wed to the person I know who treat me the way I want you to. I was so stupid not to notice his love for me. He showed me something that you didn't .He didn't gave me fancy cars, dresses and jewelries like what you did before. He showed me love, importance, care and respect; he showed me not by words but by actions. Although sometimes its not that visible, because of the bickering and arguments we had, but its one of his style to show his affection for me, something you didn't do before when you had a chance "I've told you many times before Malfoy….I'm really sorry but…NO!" you were furious that you suddenly gripped my wrist firmly, dragging me to your car "Malfoy your hurting me…uh…let go!" I was strong enough to shrug it off even wearing my heavy gown. "you're marrying no one but ME!" you stated furiously. You were about to drag me by wrist again when, my father was accompanied by my other best friend, Harry, came." What's the problem here?" My dad asked friendlily, believing you were a friend "shove off, Malfoy" Harry glared at you "ah…er I.. I was just congratulating my colleague, your daughter" you grinned, trying to be persuasive "oh! You mean you were a prefect too before, boy" My dad beamed. "Yes sir!!!" you were quite pleased about my dad admiring you "so..i better get goin` sir…still have an appointment" you glanced at your watch and said "best wishes, Hermione" before wading off. Hurrying to escape with the use of your black top down car, my most disliked color. "Come on dear, you don't want your princess's prince charming be waiting, do you?" My mom shouted at dad, inside the car. "But that's what prince charmings do, right?" Harry asked that made us all laugh "oh right…come on" Dad snapped entering the car.

It was my wedding day; everything was perfect, the church, food, visitors and most importantly, the groom. It is I, the bride which was lacking at the setting, a bride who's now very happy now that she found the groom whose worthy of her love.

"I now pronounce you man and wife…

You may now kiss the bride"

The priest gestured to my husband. I shed a tear as I face him remembering how happy I am, as he lifted the veil that was covering my watery-but-happy face. Now, there's no stopping us. We've conquered death eaters, the dark lord and most especially our past.

**Its too late for you and your white horse see**

**It's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now**

After our lips parted, I saw you standing of the church's door/entrance. It was too late. I know the Malfoy talking to me a while ago isn`t you, his sleeves was above the elbow/s, I saw there was no mark. You have a mark I knew it. But there was nothing you could do , I was just wed to the person, I know who will love me in return, who will love me the way I wanted you to love me… which you didn`t do when you had a _chance_.

**Ohh…..**

**Try and catch me now…**

**Its too late….**

**To catch me now**

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\//\\/\//\//\//\/\//\\/\\/\//\//\//\//\///\//\///\//\\//

A/N:

Actually I was annoyed hearing this song believing it was lousy, but in a Saturday Morning

Turning on the radio, I heard it 3 times in a row in a certain station that inspired me to write. Well, past is past the damage is done…a simple review... And the damage is gone.

So care to review???:D

My first songfic attempt, tell me wadcha think `bout it. Thanks a ton!

P.S

I` not quite sure about the name of Draco`s wife..izzit asertia..asteria…I don`t know.

In J.K`s website wasn't so, clear it was hand written. _Sorry… my apologies…=(_


End file.
